


staring at the windowsill

by orphan_account



Series: twenty one pilots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a fic inspired by quite a few songs, probably a few chapters long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello   
> i felt like writing something sad so here it is

The rain crashed down on him and he stood there, taking it all in as he stared straight ahead at his friend.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have to."

Josh turned and walked away, leaving Tyler with no one but himself for company. And that scared him.

\---

"Tyler." Someone was speaking to him.

"Tyler."

He slowly opened his eyes to find he was back in school again, with Josh standing over him with a worried look on his face.

"It's time to come home, you missed the bell."

"Okay." said Tyler, picking up his backpack and standing up.

As they walked out of the classroom, Josh turned to him.

"Why do you keep falling asleep in class?"

Tyler didn't answer. He didn't want to answer. He didn't need to.

"You're having those dreams again, aren't you."

He stayed silent. Silence gave everyone else space. That scared him also.

The two of them sat in the back of the bus again as always, and Tyler stared out the window at the houses moving at a slow speed. It was Josh's turn to be silent, and it was this way until they got off the bus. 

"See you tomorrow." he said, heading down the sidewalk in the direction of his house.

Tyler stayed at the bus stop for a few minutes. He didn't want to go home. But eventually he decided that in the end, he had to. Walking the other direction down the sidewalk in the hot sun, he also decided that tomorrow, he wouldn't go to school.


	2. midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyeh heh heh.

He awoke with a gasp and sat bolt upright. It had happened again.

Running a hand through his hair, he turned to look out the window. It was open, and the rain came down in buckets. His eyes drifted to the windowsill, and he began to think.

Why am I here?  
Why can't I sleep?  
Why can't I just go to school like a normal person my age?

His mind reeled around in circles, going over the same questions over and over. He was tired. But he couldn't go back to sleep, because sleep was out of the question. Outside, a car went by and he followed it with his eyes. He made a simple decision to leave.

Tyler put on the first clothes he could find and put on his shoes. He ran to the door but opened it quietly. Not that it mattered, they wouldn't care anyway.

He closed the door behind him and pulled up his hood. As he walked down the road, he avoided the sidewalk. Because at this point, he wanted to get hit by a car. But then again, he didn't.

Tyler walked for a long time, and the rain didn't let up. He was soaked, and he didn't pay any attention. He hadn't any idea of where he was. 

A car was coming down the road. He saw a familiar figure walk into the road and get hit. It was Josh. Tyler felt himself running. He ran towards Josh, and he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He didn't need to stop.

And then he woke up. Again.


End file.
